Do I Deserve This?
by Soulofnone911
Summary: The Elemental Nations are not known for having happy endings. But, what's to say the character can't have it in the Kingdom Hearts Universes? (Basically Naruto characters in the KH worlds.)
1. Gaara

**I do not own anything.**

"W-where am i?" asked a nervous red headed boy.

When he woke up, he notice it night, even though he remmbered it was daytime. How long was he out? He felt something odd behind him and noticed he has a tail! Touching the top of his head, he also noticed that he has ears as well. He saw something wierd, in which there was a hill with a a curl with it.

He is very young with what he had to endure. He remembered those stares, terrified with being alone in his life. He hoped that his uncle could find him soon.

"Hello there." a voice replied. turning around he saw a skeloton! He was so terrified that he hid behind a grave stone. The boy hope that the skeleton would leave.

He didn't.

"Whoa, what's the matter? New in town?" The skeleton asked.

"W-Who a-are you?" the boy finally let out.

"Well, I'm Jack Skelingtom, the Pumpkin King!" The skelingtom said in an upbeat tone. The tilt his head, still nervous and prepared on what he might do. "And what about you? Can you tell me your name?" Jack said.

The boy froze on what the skeleton asked. No one from where he came asked about him. People already knew about him and he wish people didnt.

"G-Gaara. That's my name" he replied, seeing that he can at least tell Jack that. Jack tilted his head quizically at Gaara.

"Hm, strange name." Jack quickly said. Gaara gave him a strange look. It must not be a common name around here. Later, Gaara saw something else that surprised him. He saw a ghost like dog out of nowhere!

"Hey Zero, this newcomer is Gaara." Jack said as Zero gave a gave a happy bark while Gaara stuttered out a hello.

"You want to come with us? We're preparing for Halloween! only a few more days before it starts!" Jack exclaimed, excited for the Holiday.

Gaara was surprised that this... skeloton wanted to come with him. It felt... nice. When he asked whet that was, Jack froze.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Jack asked, horrified that the boy never heard of it. when Gaara shook his head, Jack sighed, knowing that he would be to busy to explain it to him.

"Well I can take you to a friend of mine. Her name's Sally. I think you'll like her." Jack replied. Gaara thought over it before he shook his head.

"Why not?" Jack asked, puzzled at his resonse.

"I-I h-hurt p-people" Gaara said admiting why he's afraid to go. Jack seemed liked a nice person and didn't want to cause him any trouble.

Jack frowned at that before stepping forward. Gaara backed up a bit, nervous at what Jack is doing. Jack crouched down and held out his hand. Gaara is shaking, not sure on what will happen.

"I might be busy, but I'll help you out whenever I can." He said, waiting on what Gaara would do. Gaara slowly reah his hand out, hoping his sand won't come out. When he finally held onto Jack, he was shocked that the sand didn't even repond!

"Now that I thnk about it, what happened to the voice?" Gaara thought, as he was surpried that the voice never talked ever since he woke up..

"D-Do y-you think t-there a-are such things as g-good monster?" Gaara responded unsure of what to think. Jack responded with a laugh.

"Of course! come on, Sally is going to love meeting you! I have so much tell you about this place." Jack said as they headed there way towards Halloween Town.

"I thought monsters were scary, but if there are such things as good monsters... then I'll be the best monster that I can be!" Gaara thought, thinking about his new situation. He'll miss Yashamura, but he's happy to have Jack a as friend.

And maybe someday... a new family.

 **Took place before Yashamura confronted to kill Gaara.**

 **Hope it wasnt to bad. Sorry if their were grammar errors. This would be stories of Naruto characters having a happily ever after in the Kingdom Hearts worlds. Next one would be Han in the Land of Dragons.**


	2. Han

**I do not own anything.**

Han woke up from his slummber. He's not sure on what happened, but his last though was with the 5 tails. Humans will always be selfish, no matter what the outcome will be... even he himself can be considered as such. He felt tired with humans and humanity as a whole. When will this drive for power end?

He looked around and sees that he's in a forest. He was curious, considering he remembered being in a cave before. Did someone save him? He scoff at the thought, knowing that no one would go out of their way to save him. He also noticed that his chakara is nonexistent. He is worried on what will happen when is confronted with conflict.

He walked out of the forest and noticed that theres a camp up ahead. Perhaps they know where this place is located at. when he entered, Han noticed a scuffle going on. It included three men, a teenage boy , and a dog and duck of some kind. Han blinked. Where in the world is he right now?

 **Later...**

He was surprised to be recruited in the army of China. He now knows that this is not in a familiar place. Or perhaps he slept longer than anticipated.

Han was grouped up with Ping and helped eliminated the beings called "Heartless". It was a very strange land he came across, especially the girl. Though he never asked, it was painfully obvious that Ping was a girl. Either that, or he was one of the wierdest guy he had ever seen.

"So Han, Where are you from?" Sora said, curious on where he was from.

"I lived in a village, though my story might take awhile." Han explained, He then went about where had came from, He's not sure why he's explaining his life to the boy. Perhaps the boy was more considerated than he gave credit for. It was uneerving when he helped him out when he was in a tight situation. But he got use to it and it became a ...welcoming feeling. Who knew being stuck in a different world would do this to him?

 **Later...**

"All of you knew Ping was a woman?" Captain Shang said, as he was dissapointed in what he had learned.

"Wait, Han didn't-" Sora said, trying to at least have Han not be dragged into this since he wasn't in on this before being interrupted.

"Yes, I knew. And even though shes a woman, I can see she an honerable solider, especially with being smart enough to use the avalanche to eliminate army" Han replied, knowing that he'd be discharged from his duty. These people, they trusted him when no one from his village did. So if they went down... so will he.

"Going against the emperors rule is treason. The pushiment is death." Shang said not looking at them. Han sees him thinking over on what to do. He would honestly give himself up for the others escape. He knows he lost his chance at a happy ending, but he wouldn't let the others lose theirs.

"Get out of my sight, you are dismissed." Shang said, before leaving towards the emporers palace.

"You alright?" Sora asked, as Han knelt down when Shang left.

"Now what?" Han whispered as he is not sure on what to do. He never seemed so... lost before.

"Han, I appreciate for standing up for me, even though you didn't have to. I'll talk to my father to help you, okay?" Mulan said, as she tried to make him feel better. Han was floored by this gesture, not really expecting her to go this far.

"Y-you would do that for me?" He said, curious as to why sha said that.

"Of Course I would, were friends after all." She said, as she held her hand to get Han back up to his feet.

"...Thank you" Han replied, as he felt like his second chance would not go to waste.

 **Later...**

"...All of China thanks you" The Emporer replied before giving a bow to them.

After finding out Shang-Yu survived, the gang headed out toward the Emperors Palace. They were able to make it in time as Shang brought the Emporer inside the palace while they took care of Shang-Yu. After they took care of him the Emporer came and talked about Mulan and the laws she had broken.

Han felt... good after saving the Emporer. He is not sure on where he will go next. When Shang gave Mulan the blade of the fallen leader, it glew. To this day, he is still unsure of how that "Keyblade" worked.

"Emporer, I have one request to make" Mulan said, gaing the Emporers attention.

"What is it?" He said, curious on what she would request.

"I would like you to reinstate Han in the army," Mulan said, making Han baffle at what he had heard from her.

"Given his bravery and knowing that all of you had saved me from Shan-Yu... I will allow it." He replied, surprising Han even more.

For the first time in a long time. he felt happy. Han then bowed to the Emporer.

"Thank you... my Emporer." He replied, knowing that his future is looking brighter than ever before.

 **Many years later...**

"Then what happened, uncle?" a youg boy named Ping asked.

"Well, after that, the trio had to leave continue their journy. And lets just say your mother had a happy ending." Han chuckled, having rid of his old attire. He was a retired general after years of service in the army. He was honored when he was asked to be the godparent of Ping. His life had finally had been fullfilled.

"Can you tell me about the time where you all fought the "Storm Rider"?" Ping asked, curious on what happened in the "Tale of the Storm Rider".

"Well, the trio returned unexpectedly..." Han trailed on, telling the taie of the battle.

This is his dream come true.

 **Sorry if the grammar and story was bad. If you want me to write a character in here let me know. I will do the Jiraiya one next.**


	3. Jiraiya

**I do not own anything.**

Jiraiya woke up suddenly. He's curious, as he remembered drowning in the ocean, knowing that his body wouldn't be recovered.

So why would he be on a beach? Even with his arm intact! He felt weaker, even though he seem to be healthy. It was as if he didn't have anymore chakra.

Jiraiya sees the ocean. It looked... beautiful with the sky. This place,he had never had never seen it before. When he turned around, he sees a smalll town in the distance. Just what is this place?

He also noticed two strangers staring at him, knowing that it isn't normal to just show up out of nowhere.

"You all right? And who are you?" One of the men asked, as he wanted to know what he's doing here.

Jiraiya blinked, as the man just asked him on who he is.

"Who am I? I am the man who has no enimies. Not in the North, South, East, West, or even heaven itself. I am one of the three Sannin. The Toad Sage, Jiraiya!" He exclaimed loudly, as he stared at the newcommers.

The two blinked, as the one who didn't repond, turned and said "did this old man hit his head or something?" While the other one looked at him and shrugged.

"This will take a while." Jiraiya thought, as he sweatdropped at his situation.

 **later...**

Jiraiya couldn't believe what his situation entiled. No, scratch that, it's insane to commprehend. When he was taken to the mayor, he had a lot of questions. First, he somehow in a place with no ninjas, never heard of a village, and literally the only place called Destiny Island is the only town while the rest of the world is water.

And to top it off... he kind of like it how it is. No wars, no fighting, and just a place to relax. He never had time to settle down since he always have a mission after mission after mission. Well there is more to it than that...

And when he thought of the differences between this world and his home?

"I guess what it comes down to it, it's power." He thought with a frown. He was proud of what he was able to do with chakra and what he could do with it. And now? He can only fill pity to his home, at how simple minded it is when there is more to life than power. Guess he's still a fool, huh?

"Excuse me?" said a newcomer. Jiraiya turned and see a woman enter his shop and noticed that she resembled his age in a way. He decided to own a bookstore after his talk with the mayor. Fitting, eh?

"What's your name? and how can I help?" He asked, curious at what she's asking.

She smiled and said "my name is Hikari and I need to find a certain called..." she trailed on, explaing him in detail on what it is.

Maybe he has a real chance at love this time.

 **Months Later...**

It's been months and he's been taking it really slow with his new relationship with Hikairi. He told him about his life. Heck he even told her about the books he made. He was surprised with her interacting with him so much. To bad Tsunade didn't give him the chance. As for his old hobby, well...

lets just say that he's going to let old habit die hard. Especially with how she threaten him if he does it around his new home, which he won't.

He's in a secluded part of the island where he had set the makeshift gravestones at.

He... never had time to let out how he felt especially toward the dead.

Yahiko, Sarutobi, Kushina, Minato...

Nor did he had time when the living needed him the most.

Tsunade, Naruto, Ma, Pa...

Nor did he tell the people he held close to his heart on their betrayal truly affected him.

Orochimaru, konan, Nagato...

"Hey, Minato." Jiraiya whispered softly, as he trully is afraid on what to say to him.

"I...I just wanted to say that you and Kushina would have liked it here. Even if you stayed being ninjas, it would have been a great vacation spot. It also would have been a great place to raise Naruto in, all the good it has and nothing dangerous for him to be raised here." He took a moment, not sure on how to say his next words.

"I didn't raise Naruto because... I was always a let down, you know? Raised kids to find out they died to later becoming bad guys, never maintaing even a good relationship with Kushina, lost my best friend to a path I couldn't steer him away from, and not really a good role model for Naruto, for all the failures I bring. And I couldn't even save you or Sarutobi."

He let out a sob. A very hard one at that. He has been holding onto them for so long and knows that's not the hard part.

It's letting go.

"I'm sorry for not being mature, Kashina. I'm sorry for always asking you out, Tsunade. I'm sorry for not taking you all in when I had to, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan. I'm sorry that all I was known to you was a fool, Orochimaru. I'm sorry that I didn't save you or Sarutobi whilie I wasn't in the village. I..."

He calmed down a little bit. It took some time, but he did. He had a lot of regrets, but he knew Naruto would save his old home.

He just has that feeling.

"Pa, Ma... take care of Naruto for me. And Naruto? Don't give up on your dream, okay? I know you will get their."

For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace

Later that night, Jiraiya had a dream that seemed to real. As he saw Naruto leaving and him reaching out to Naruto...

 **Years Later...**

"So your Sora!" The old man exclaimed, as he saw a teen about to leave his home. It took a long time, but he had never felt as happy as he had before. Even as he slowly lose his good looking self.

"I am. And you are?" Sora said, as he was curious on what the old man wanted.

"My boy, I'm a writer! And I was wondering if you could tell me your tale?" Jiraiya asked while Sora shrugged since he has time.

His new new book "The Trio Of Destiny" would be a great hit on the island.

 **Sorry if the story wasn't good, i'm not that good at making stories. I just like to hand out ideas. leave out a review and see who would be next in the story. The Kh song "Face my Fears" would work well with this story.**


	4. Karin

**I do not own anything**

Karin doesn't really know what to. After losing her mother and being experimented on by Orochimaru, she felt lost. She doesnt know her dream would be, but she won't be used by anyone else again.

She felt like going to sleep one day and all of a sudden, shes in a room filled with books. It doesn't even look like it's been clean for a while!

"Is there anything I could do to help you, dear?" Said an old man. When she turned around, she noticed the old man wearing strange clothing. His clothing looked like it came from a fairy tale.

"S-Sorry, I just woke up and i'm not sure how I got here. My name is Karin." She nervously said, as she didn't realize she was in someones house. She still thought on how she got there.

"Merlins the name and I'm guessing this isn't your world, considering you literally popped in front of me." He said while Karin frowned at that. Their are more than her own?

"You can stay here if you like, I just need to get some things in order for you to be comfortable." He said as he poofed out of existence. Karin was startled by this. Where did the old man go? When he came back he had some clothing with him for her to change. She was suspicious on Merlins motive.

"What's your angle are you playing at?" Karin said. While it was nice of him to do, she knew people that would use her. She wont go back to that lifestyle again!

"Goodness no! I just want to help you." He said, as he handed her the clothing. She flinched at that. It's not easy to trust someone, but...

"Sorry, I... lets just say I haven't met a lot of nice people." She said as her eyes trailed down to the floor. Merlin frown that. What has this girl been through?

"Well, there are a lot of good people you'll get to meet. You'll meet Fairy God Mother soon." He said while Karin blinked at that. What kind of world did she land on?

 **Later...**

Karin has been helping Merlin clean up the place. He said she could stay with him until she decide on ehat to do. She wish mom would have met him.

When Sora, Donald, and Goofy came to Merlin to return a book, she was curious. She felt the light trio had and it was large. It... it felt nice seeing their interaction with Merlin. She wondered if she'll find somone to settle down with a person like Sora. She wanted to keep this feeling with her forever.

It was odd seeing the boy Sora jump in the book he returned. She might not get use to this place.

Her...new home.

After the trio left, She decided to ask Merlin an important question. One that will change her life forever.

"Can I become your assistant? Not in just helping you, but in learning magic." She said, as she waited on his response. She hoped he would consider it.

"Well... it might take some time, but all right. Remember that you need to be careful when using it. The first spell you need to do is..." He trailed on as he explain to her on what to do.

She has a goal to reach for once.

 **Later...**

After Hoolow Bastion was restored, she traveled with Merlin there, She was going to miss the house, but knows that his home is elsewhere. She was scared when she went on the Gummi ship. The Stars were beautiful but she was terrified on the way there.

She became friends with Yuffie, having fun talking to her.

She won't let this chance go to waste.

 **This is just something I wanted to try out. You know the stories I made in this right? Well, I wanted to ask if anyone wanted to help with new story ideas. leave out a review. Though I might not do it, just an idea i like to give out.**

 **"The Desire in Us!" - A part where the Naruto characters in "Do I deserve this?" Go up against dark version of their home. Their chakra is restored as well as having their Tailed beast return to them. For better or worse**

 **(Think of it like the positive and negative zone in DC with the Dark Knights metal comic.)**

 **"A Side To Every Coin"- The Naruto characters of "Do I Deserve This?" face their cannon counterpart.**

 **Heres a preview of the idea...**

 **"** Why are you doing this?!" Sora exclaimed, as he was horrified on what this new group did to the world order. All of those people...

"Well, why not? Your little group can't defeat us!" The figure exclaimed loudly, as the two opposing foes are going up against each other.

Needless to say, They will make the Keyblade War look like child's play.

 **Hope the story isn't bad. Sorry if it wasn't good. You can review on the bottom right of the story for those who are unsure.**


	5. Roshi

Roshi thought that death would have been upon him. Heck, he thought he would see Onoki by now.

The last thing he didn't consider was that of a certain rich duck. With the duck name being 'Scrooge'. Strange name indeed.

"Lad, ye better be carefull around here. I was lucky enough to find you before the Heartless sprang up."

He doesn't know a whole lot. All he knows is that those black creatures are bad and the duck is taking him to safety. Before he went to the shelter with scrooge and his three nephews, he noticed a red headed girl, smiling as she is using magic to take out the Heartless.

Oddly enough, she felt familiar...

 **Later...**

"You want to what?"

He didn't really have anywhere else to go in all honesty. And with taking a lot out of his pride, he begged the Duck to let him go with him. He became a gaurd/butler with Scrooge. Helping Scrooge in order to repay him for saving his life.

Even though he's nearly the same age or older then him.

It was nice on not really fighting people.(Heartless were a problem, but not to bad). And with Huey, Dewy, Lewy calling him uncle Roshi.

He wondered if his homeworld would find peace.

Now their current predicament is Scrooge comming up with a new idea, as if Sea Salt ice cream wasn't enough.

Now?

Now he's saying that he going to open up a restraunt and use a... rat to cook the food. Well, more like control a person to cook for others.

What is this universe?

"Come on, Roshi! This little fella will make ye taste bud go boom! And besides, you do kinda work for me."

Guilt tripping him, Huh?

Well... It can't be that bad, right?

"Nice to... meet you?"

The rat smiled and nodded, letting him know that he understands.

 **Later...**

"Yea better gettin a movin!"

"We're going as fast as we can!"

Twilight Town was booming with activity, to say the least. Especially with the propaganda Scrooge used to get people ivested into the Bistro.

Working together a couple of times in the beginning was... awful to say the least.

Now?

Now they can make food that could come from a five star restraunt.

Err, Four and a half, since mistakes can usually crop up.

"Once yea done, you should definately take a break."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll get somone else to help. It can't be that hard, right?"

Remy had an exasperated look, knowing that the Bistro might burn down without an experienced chef on deck.

Except with Sora, who came in When Roshi had a nasty cold. Took a while, but got the hang of it eventually.

Roshi can't believe that his boss is a rich duck, has a rat control his hair in order to cook the food, and a sixteen year old that has a key weapon that is the only one that could defeat the Heartless.

Crazy? Yes!

But honestly?

He wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

Now, what would be a good gift for the three boys? He definately needed to figure out something...

 **Hope the story wasn't to bad.**

 **'What I Desire!' is tied into this story. (Basically, it ties into some of the characters not comming from cannon and Having the Light and Dark multiverse clash against eachother.)**

 **Hope the grammar wasn't to bad.**


	6. Yugito

"Where... am I?"

She looked around, trying to figure out where she was at. Seeing the the ocean that was near. Matatabi would hate the water and she at a place where there's an ocean.

Ain't that irony?

She wondered what would happened when her purpose was over, wondering what hef dead family was like.

Hopefully she could out what this place is. In the distance, she noticed a figure in the distance.

Hopefully she could find answers eventually.

 **Later...**

"Look, there are a lot of ways you could done this differently."

Ariel looked down at the sand in saddness, apparently realizing some of the foolish mistakes she made. She wished she didn't lose her voice in order to get the one she loved.

She drew on the sand that said 'sorry'.

Yugito gave her a sad smile at her, knowing that she can fix her mistakes while Yugito couldn't. She had a life that was born with and accepted it as her duty. So many what ifs.

Would her people care about her if she didn't contain the Two tailed beast? What was her family like? Why so many children die in never ending wars? Why fight for a system like that?

Yugito put her hand on Ariels shoulder to reassure her it'll be alright.

"Let me give you a few tips on how to get him, okay?"

Ariel gave her a sympathetic smile before giving her a hug.

Yugito froze at that.

A hug? Why? She... she's was never really given that many hugs in her life.

But a few more wouldn't hurt.

She returned the hug, crying a bit vefore they both pulled back.

"T-Thanks. I... I needed that."

She calmed down a bit before telling Ariel on what to do.

"Here's what you need to do..."

After her words of encouragement, Ariel listened to her advice ver carefully.

 **Later...**

Yugito sees Ariel kissed Eric while she reminiscence on what transpired.

A lady that's part octopus, wielded a giant triton, planned on ruling the sea.

It took Yugito, Ariel, the prince 'Eric', and Ariel's... friends to defeat her.

Seriously, why was that duck part Octopus? And a teenager wielded a key? The heck?

So many questions on this world. They asked her if she wanted to leave to go to her home. They explained that Ariel told them on her arrival here.

Well, you know the answer.

She's not really sure on what her purpose would be now, seeing her life is nothing but conflict.

She hope Ariel could help her a bit. She could servant for all she cared...

... and she was okay with that.

 **Here's a** **bonus for 'What I Desire!':**

"Eric/Dad!"

Both Melody and Ariel shouted as Dark Yugito puched him away from her, knocking him out. The sword in her shoulder hurt a lot. Not cool!

She hid her pain with laughter.

"Is that all you got? Can't Believe THIS is what my 'good' version is reduced to! Nothing more than a servant for others. It's so pathetic!"

Yugito looked down, still not use to Matatabis return. She didn't expect something like this to occur.

Everyday, she looked at the mirror to tell herself she's not a weapon, but a person. She hates that she's to injured to stand up.

She'll be damed if she let's this **fake** take away her new life.

Her new purpose

Dark Yugito grabbed Ariel by the throat. Melody tried to stop her but got back handed to where her father is instead.

"D-Don't... hurt... them..."

Dark Yugito looked at what the downed Yugito...

And laughed.

"Aww, your groveling~? I'm going to enjoy killing you when this is all over!"

She looked at the terrified princess of the Sea. She smirked at her new meal.

"Never ate a mermaid before. So i'm curious to see what you **taste like**."

Ariel is horrified at what she was hearing. This version.. eat people? Why?

Before the situation continued any further, Dark Yugito was swepted away by water somehow.

"Are you alright, Ariel?"

Dark Yugito was dazed by suddenly being swepted away from the water. She looked at the newcomer, only to see...

"D-Daddy?"

King Triton looked over at the others with concern.

"I was worried when you weren't on time, so i came to see if everything was alright."

King Triton heard laughter from Dark Yugito.

"And what are you suppose to be? Some cosplayer?"

She laughed with her eyes closed. When she opened them...

King Triton gave her a glare that made her feel small.

"I... am King Trition."

Dark clouds appeared in the sky, the waves of the sea were rough. He pointed his trident at her with unforgiven fury.

"AND NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!"

Thus, a battle that became legendary in that world...

was born.

 **Hope this wasn't to bad. This ties into 'What I Desire!'. If you want to ask anything, leave a review. Sorry if grammar was bad.**


End file.
